


Allegedly Secure

by Evan Penny (OldWillyPete), OldWillyPete



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Sombra/D.Va, F/F, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWillyPete/pseuds/Evan%20Penny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWillyPete/pseuds/OldWillyPete
Summary: A Mall AU where girl inevitably meets girl and maybe romance can blossom while the customers wait





	1. Good Morning

Amelie groaned as she climbed out of her SUV. The sun was far too bright and she hadn't had nearly enough sleep the previous night. Shutting the door and leaning back against it, she dug into her purse, finding the pack of cigarettes by feel. Finding her lighter took longer; she honestly wasn't sure how it had ended up in her coat pocket, but all that mattered was that it still worked. That first rush of nicotine hitting her system was enough to get her moving across the parking lot and toward the mall and a day of work. 

Stepping up onto the curb, Amelie turned and accurately flicked the stub of her cigarette into the stormdrain. Stepping through the doors, Amelie was hit with a blast of heat that took the breath from her lungs. She hurried away from the vestibule and headed straight toward the food court. The mall was still technically closed, but Dunkin opened early and there was already a line of employees getting pre-shift coffee.

Amelie joined the line, smiling to several of the other workers who she recognized. Peering ahead of her Amelie grinned; the cute English girl with short hair was working. She was always so cheerful despite the hour. Amelie thought she might have been flirting the past few times she had bought coffee, but it was hard to tell. After all the customers who had tried to ask her out, Amelie wouldn't dare making her favorite barista uncomfortable like that.

The line moved quickly and Amelie found herself at an empty counter examining a wall of baked goods. After a moment she leaned in and peered around the counter only to come face to face with the barista who gave a squeak and nearly dropped the large styrofoam cup in her hand. Amelie chuckled and straightened up.

The barista came to the register and set the cup in front of Amelie, grinning. “Good morning, luv. Your usual?” she gestured to the cup.

“Mm, and one of those blueberry donuts, please,” Amelie said as she dug out her wallet. When the barista turned back and deposited the bagged donut next to her coffee Amelie gave her name tag a quick glance. She passed the barista a few bills and gathered up her breakfast. With a smile she said, “Thank you very much, Lena.” She just caught the young woman's face flushing before she turned and started making her way to work.

The kiosk was a short walk which Amelie actually savored. The mall radio was already playing, but the hall was practically empty. Just a smattering of employees heading to work, older people walking laps, and her. It was as nice as the mall could possibly be.

Amelie sipped her coffee, placed her breakfast on the counter and simply went on autopilot. Unlocking the kiosk, disarming the alarm, and setting up the displays of sunglasses in their cases took no thought at all anymore. It was Sunday, so she didn't even have to worry about new stock or changing displays. 

“Morning, Amé,” a tired voice called. Amelie looked up and she gave a huge grin. Olivia sold watches at the kiosk twenty feet away and was a huge part of what kept this job from driving Amelie insane. Mostly.

Amelie took a sip of coffee before replying, “Liv, you look just like I feel!” The shorter woman flipped her off. “Did you stay up all night playing games with that girl from GameStop and stealing Gabe's booze again?” Olivia's shoulders hunched and she was doing a good job at looking at anything that wasn't Amelie, which made her chuckle.

She watched Olivia start her day and enjoyed her breakfast, making sure to smirk and take a sip of coffee or bite of donut whenever the other woman looked over. It only took a few minutes before the Olivia couldn't take it anymore and slipped out of her kiosk and walked over.

“I'm going to get a coffee. Do you want anything?” Olivia asked. Up close she looked even more tired than Amelie had thought. She felt a little bad about taunting her now. Still… she had offered to get food.

“Oui, another blueberry donut,” Amelie said holding up the last bite of her current one. Olivia nodded and trudged off in the direction of the food court. Amelie popped the donut into her mouth and turned to boot up the register. Olivia hadn't even turned the corner into the food court when the PA crackled to life and announced that the mall was now open for business. Glancing around Amelie didn't see a single customer but she judged it was probably too soon for another cigarette anyway.

With nothing left to do, Amelie flipped one of the mirrors customers used to try on sunglasses around and checked her makeup.

She had just finished applying her eyeliner when she caught a hint of movement in the mirror. Amelie glanced over her shoulder and saw a shock of white hair from someone kneeling in front of the Oakley display. She fought to keep from grinning; selling a pair of Oakley's would probably make her sales goal for the day, and would definitely be a nice boost to her commission. Spinning the mirror around to face the outside of the kiosk again, Amelie deposited her makeup next to the register and approached the customer.

On reaching the counter Amelie put on her best customer service smile and cleared her throat, “good morning! Do you have any questions or want to try anything on?” The customer glanced up and their eyes met before the woman stood. Amelie blinked and had to work to keep her smile in place. The white hair actually belonged to a woman closer to her age! Not only that, but her irises were red, probably from a pair of contacts similar to the pair Amelie wore that made her hazel eyes over into a brilliant gold.

“No, thank you though, miss. I was just browsing,” the woman said with a small smile, her eyes drifting down from Amelie and back to the display case.

Amelie managed to hide her disappointment with long practice. Of course she wouldn't make her goal this early and be able to immediately take a break to savor the Cigarette of Victory. Still, at least she got to surreptitiously eye up the pale woman in front of her. She hadn't thought she was into pale skin, but here we are. “Of course, please don't hesitate to ask though. We have a few colour options for the Half Jackets that aren't on display if you're interested.”

The woman didn't reply and Amelie walked to the next display case down and began looking through the inventory sheet so that she at least looked busy while admiring her customer from the corner of her eye. The woman kept staring at the most expensive sunglasses in the kiosk a while longer before glancing at her watch and hurrying away toward the food court, nearly bumping into Olivia who was returning with the biggest iced coffee Dunkin would sell clutched in one hand.

Olivia stopped in front of Amelie and dropped a small paper bag in front of her while wearing a lecherous grin. “God damn, Amé, did you see that girl? Fuck me but I want to run into her in one of the service corridors and let her pin me up against the wall…”

Amelie rolled her eyes and glared down at her friend to conceal the fact that her thoughts had been running down a very similar track. “Of course that's your first thought. She's probably straight, sweety.”

Olivia actually put down her coffee, a sure sign that this was serious. She held up one hand to Amelie, “No fucking way. I'd bet my paycheque on it.” She began ticking points off on her fingers, “Short nails, no make up, a button up shirt with a fucking skinny tie, ankle length leather jacket, that hair colour. There is no universe where she isn't into chicks.”

Amelie blinked stupidly, “how on Earth did you even?” Olivia gave her a huge grin and then picked up her coffee and latched onto the straw as she turned away. Amelie dug into the bag Olivia had left her and came up with a breakfast sandwich no doubt meant for Olivia herself. Still, she was being a smug little shit and had somehow found time to notice a woman's nails but not noticed she had forgotten her friend's donut. Fuck it. Amelie took the sandwich to the side of the kiosk that faced the watch stand and took the biggest bite she could while waiting for Olivia to turn around and notice something that wasn't a cute girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: for this story Olivia is Gabe's adopted sister. More notes as I think of them.

It was past noon when the post-church rush of customers finally let up. Amelie yanked a piece of paper from the printer under the register and searched for a marker. Giving up she instead used a highlighter to write out: Back in 15 Minutes. She looked around quickly, no customers still, good. She taped the note over the monitor next to the register, grabbed her purse and made a hasty exit from the kiosk.

Amelie briefly looked down the hallway toward the food court before turning and instead making for the watch stand and her friend. She had been so focused on finally getting out of her kiosk and taking a break that Amelie hadn't looked over at Olivia in a while. What she saw now brought a smirk to her lips. Olivia was leaning across the counter sharing a plate of food with her crush from gamestop. It was adorable, she couldn't let this go to waste.

Before Olivia could look over and notice her, Amelie dug her phone out of her purse and took a quick photo of the pair. It was actually a pretty good photo too; Liv was leaning forward smiling while GameStop Girl was biting into a french fry. Saving that for later Amelie continued on her intended path to the service corridor which, by a happy coincidence, was just behind GameStop girl. Instead of heading into the corridor Amelie leaned against the wall next to the door and was able to watch Liv's eyes go wide looking at her.

Keeping her expression neutral Amelie pulled her phone back out and composed a text **: Sharing your lunch? Things are getting pretty serious. When will you introduce me?** She briefly considered sending this to the group chat before only sending it to Olivia. Amelie kept her phone raised, pretending to read it while watching her friend. It only took a moment for the other woman's phone to beep and her to snatch it off the counter. Olivia grimaced at her phone and then at Amelie.

**Liv: NO!!!**

**Me: Non? I shall have to come over and introduce myself then.**

**Liv: you wouldn't dare**

**Me: She IS pretty cute even if her sense of fashion is rather lacking. She'll love me.**

**Liv: nooooo! What do you want?**

**Me: I just think I should meet her since you're practically dating and all.**

**Liv: coffee for a week**

**Me: Has Gabe met her yet? I'm sure he could swing by some night soon…**

**Liv: two weeks and a bottle of wine**

**Me: A pleasure doing business.**

Amelie snapped another quick picture of the couple, although this one featured Olivia glaring at the camera over GameStop Girl's shoulder. Definitely Liv's new contact photo. In front of her Olivia was clearing away the debris of their shared lunch and smiling again. Then GameStop Girl practically mounted the damn counter to kiss Olivia's cheek before flouncing off without a backward glance. Amelie missed the kiss but was able to get a picture of a stunned Olivia staring at nothing and blushing furiously. This time her friend actually saw her take the photo and her expression turned murderous.

In a flash Olivia had grabbed her coat and stormed out of her kiosk; stomping past Amelie and into the service corridor. Amelie chuckled and easily caught up to the shorter woman. “That was-” Amelie said.

“Absolutely not!” Olivia practically growled without so much as turning her head.

“Adorable,” Amelie finished, smirking down at her friend.

The pair wound their way through the drab service corridor. Olivia was still almost vibrating with annoyance while Amelie kept throwing her bemused looks. They were nearly outside when Olivia came to a sudden halt causing Amelie to look up.

Amelie took a careful step out of the range of Olivia's elbow and smirked, "Gabe, you don't normally work sundays! It's good to see you."

For his part Gabe looked up from a clipboard with a wide grin. "Amé, sis, I'm glad to see you two. Sundays here are bullshit."

Amelie stepped forward and allowed herself to be enfolded in a brief hug. "The money is decent though. Where is Jack, is he working too?"

"Nah, the boyscout needed the day off for something. Probably spending all day in church." Gabe smirked, "it's better this way. If he were to train the new girl she'd end up as much of a bore as he is."

"They finally replaced Ryan? Hasn't it been like two months?" Olivia asked.

"Probably more like three," Gabe said. He shook his head and heaved a sigh, "but you wouldn't believe the applicants we got. A guy came to his interview in cargo shorts and a t-shirt. His interview! We lucked out finding someone competent."

Olivia made a show of looking up and down the service corridor. "Are you sure? You seem to have lost her.

"Ha. Ha. No, she's in the sprinkler room," Gabe jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "I'm just following along on her tour and answering questions. You two head out and we'll meet you in a minute."

Gabe turned away and reached for the jangling keyring on his belt. Olivia seemed to have momentarily forgotten her annoyance with Amelie and didn't even try to trip her up as they resumed their walk to the doors.

Pushing through the huge steel doors Amelie was stunned by the afternoon sun and stood blinking. After the relative darkness of the service corridor this was blinding. Next to her Olivia was in a similar state, holding her hand above her face to block the worst of the glare. Still, even blind the air was cold and so clear after hours inside that Amelie took a deep breath and stepped out.

Turning Amelie found Olivia almost on her heels although she was still squinting at the loading area. Amelie smirked and reached into her purse for the abused pack of Marlboros. As she fished out the pack and lighter Olivia was checking all of her pockets, she wasn't sure but Amelie suspected the other woman had sewn in extra pockets to make up for the fact that her jeans had next to none. By the time Amelie had withdrawn a cigarette and lit it Olivia made a triumphant noise and held up the slim black e-cigarette that had become almost her trademark in the past month.

"I still don't know how you use that thing," Amelie said. She took a long first drag and then tilted her head back before exhaling slowly. "I know it has nicotine but," she trailed off and shook her head in disgust. "Tobacco should hurt just a little. You should feel it properly. That doesn't feel like anything."

Olivia didn't reply, instead she stuck the e-cigarette in her mouth and pretended to light it with a replica sonic screwdriver before taking a drag herself and hiding the evidence of her fangirl obsession with Doctor Who. She'd heard these exact thoughts from Amelie before.

The two smoked in companionable silence until the doors behind them banged open for Gabe and… well fuck.


End file.
